


Patience… is not something I’m known for

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [24]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: AKAKO EXIST AND IM GONNA SHOVE HER IN ALL MY FICS IF I HAVE TO, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2019, Friendship, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 24: "Patience… is not something I’m known for."Akako went to the only people she knew who could help her with this problem.





	Patience… is not something I’m known for

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“I keep hurting her.” Akako-san said, distraught.

“Yes, you do.” Kuroba-kun said, irritated and annoyed.

“Kuroba-kun! If you’re not going to help then please go somewhere else.” Saguru said, tired of his boyfriend’s moods. Which really wasn’t what they needed right now.

“No, stay.” Akako-san argued. “I asked for both of you to be here.” She looked up at Kuroba-kun, then looked down at her hands again. “I deserved it anyways.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself, Akako-san.” Saguru said, interrupting his boyfriend before he could agree to Akako-san’s self-deprecation. It really wasn’t what they needed right now, and he will keep interrupting Kuroba-kun if he has to.

Beside him, Kuroba-kun huffed in annoyance, before turning away from both him and the witch.

“I just want to stop hurting her!” Akako-san said in frustration. “It’s like, everything I say and do, they’re all just wrong! They weren’t wrong before! But it is now!” She slumped after getting it all out. “None of this was wrong before... and now it’s all wrong...”

“You need to be patient with yourself,” he reasoned. “It’s not like you had any way of knowing these things before now. You’re just learning.” Because she was. She’s had to relearn a lot of things now that she’s chosen to be a part of the world, not apart from the world.

“Patience... is not something I’m known for.” Akako said quietly, shyly, as if disappointed in herself.

“And that will be another thing that you will have to learn to do,” he said gently. “Patience isn’t something people are just born with, Akako-san. I’d had to work hard for mine. You’ll have to do the same for yours.” He used himself as an example, hoping to help her feel better about this. And to make the goal more achievable. 

Akako-san frowned.

Perhaps he didn’t succeed in making it look achievable...

“Try.” 

They both turned to Kuroba-kun. His voice was firm, but not harsh. 

“Just keep trying.” he said. Looking sternly at Akako-san. “Aoko’s not a patient person either, but she’s trying her best to be patient with you.” At that, Akako-san looked guiltily down at her hands.

Saguru reached over to pat at her hand, not saying anything. Sometimes, to get a message across, you need a bit of tough love. And it was the tough part that Akako-san seemed to be responding well to. 

“And don’t give up.” Kuroba-kun continued. “You want this, right?” He asked, and Akako-san snapped her head up and nodded vigorously. Looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. “Then don’t give up. Because if you gave up, then it means you gave up on Aoko, on your relationship.”

Akako-san inhaled sharply, eyes widening. Then they narrowed in determination as she nodded resolutely.

“I won’t give up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
